1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital media assets and, more particularly, to network-based purchase of sets of digital media assets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television shows are recorded and then scheduled for broadcast to viewers over cable or airwaves. Often the television shows are daily or weekly programs. As such, in a given season of television shows, many shows will provide a number of different episodes that are broadcast over the course of the season. Users can receive and view the shows at the specific times of their broadcast. However, after the episodes have been broadcasted, the episodes are not readily available, unless a user has recorded the broadcast onto a tape (e.g., VHS tape), DVD or data storage drive (e.g., TIVO). Occasionally, a previously broadcasted episode of a show will be re-broadcast (known as a “re-run”). After a season is over, a media company owning rights in a television show may package the various episodes of a show onto a DVD and offer the DVD for sale at retail stores. For example, an entire season of episodes of a particular television show can be provided on a DVD and sold.
Recently, videos have become available for download from media servers located on the Internet. Unfortunately, when a video pertains to a show that has a season of episodes, the user has to access, locate and download each of the episodes for the show. This is time consuming and burdensome on the user, particularly since the episodes are released over the course of the season. Thus, there is a need for improved approaches to acquiring a season of shows from an on-line media source.